1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a runaway detecting system for a CPU for detecting the runaway of the CPU to prevent in advance a motor or a circuit from damaging due to the runaway of the CPU in a software.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a specific program for detecting the runaway of a CPU has not yet presented. Thus, an operator has observed the runaway of the CPU after the process has become improper so that the motor or the circuit has already been damaged.